Tumblr prompts
The following fics are written as part of a fic exchange on tumblr, often featuring events not depicted in canon or AU fic. The authors participating in the exchange are as follows: *Anneke *Zari *Oliver *Lilly *Jerika *Rob *Linda Written by Anneke Ferris Wheel prompt Tara/Terhal, based off a prompt meme, here. Prompt: "I was trying to flirt with you, okay?" Modern AU. Tara and Terhal go for a Ferris Wheel ride, where Terhal's feelings on heights (and Tara) become known. Shadowflame is considerably less of a douchebag AU prompt Shadowflame/Fi, based off a prompt meme, here. Prompt: "That was rude." Modern AU. Certain people really don't have any sense of propriety. Raikana makes even worse romance decisions prompt Raikana/Kallai, based off a prompt meme, here. Prompt: "You're cute but we're not going to be a thing." Slight canon divergence. Raikana makes her opinion on the idea of her and Kallai clear. Kallai holds back his reaction until she leaves. This Rooftop chat is full of fridge horror prompt Tara/Seung-gi, based off a prompt meme, here. Prompt: "You are adorable." Canon compliant. Tara and Seung-gi discuss a prospective future. We all know that one skype glitch prompt Raikana & Sulo, Raikana/Kallai, based off a prompt meme, here. Prompt: Internet friendship Modern AU, Sulo accidentally introduces his best friend to his adoptive brother. We're a TV Show prompt Tara/Terhal, based off a prompt meme, here. Prompt: Met at Comic Con Modern Au. Raikana, voice actor for the character of Zari in a popular TV Show, scores her family tickets. One of her coworkers makes quite the impression. We're in the Band prompt Ensemble, Bumi/Inanna, Fu Zen/Xian, Ailis/Keeli and Raikana/Kallai, based off a prompt meme, here . Prompt: Masqueradeless AU + Internet celebrities + band AU Modern AU. All-girl cover band and overnight youtube sensations "The Lotus Blossoms" get a gig at a local bar. Fu Zen fanboys a little over the lead guitarist, his roommate Kallai attempts to chat up the bassist, and lead vocalist Ailis makes quite the impression on a bartender. Dreg made the oath AU Dreg & Fi, based off a prompt meme, here . Prompt: "But you're just a kid!" Canon-divergent. Fi, one of the last living Airbenders, receives a night time visitor. Nightmares and Siblings prompt Sulo & Ailis, surprise prompt, here . Prompt: "Who is there when Ailis has a nightmare?" Canon-compliant. For as long as Ailis can remember, there has been one person who has always been there after a bad dream. Until he isn't. Reading blotches prompt Kallai and Tara, surprise prompt, here . Prompt: Kallai gives Tara a Rorsarch test Canon-compliant. Kallai advertently ruins Tara's attempt at calligraphy and attempts to make the best of a bad situation. Coffee Shop Chats prompt Tara and Inanna, Inanna/Raikana, surprise prompt, here . Prompt: Tara + Inanna, coffee shop Modern AU, follow up to Lilly's Bookstore Holdup prompt. Tara arranges to meet Inanna at a coffee shop, only for Inanna to find that's not all Tara had in mind. Shengyin visits the South Prompt Fi and Shengyin, surprise prompt, here . Prompt: Shengyin + Fi, "But it's cold outside". Canon-divergent. Shengyin nearly catches his death of cold visiting the Southern Water Tribe and Fi demonstrates how to dry yourself like an airbender. Written by Zari Keidanai and a profoundly awkward first day on the job prompt Gen, Keidanai & Fi, based off a prompt meme, here. Prompt: #26 Working at a sex shop (Note from Zari: I have so many regrets.) Fatebreaker-universe AU. Keidanai texts her cousin while on her first day at the job, hilarity ensues. Fi and her co-worker discuss bikes prompt Shadowflame/Fi, Fi & Keidanai, based off a prompt meme, here. Prompt: #16 + #34, masqueradeless AU and vineyard AU Fatebreaker-universe AU, tie-in to previous prompt. Fi's cycle breaks and she is stuck getting a ride with her douchebag co-worker. Raikana goes speed dating prompt Fu Zen & Raikana, Raikana/Kallai, based off a prompt meme, here. Prompt: #28 Speed Dating AU Fatebreaker-universe AU, lines up with the canon of Fatebreaker. Raikana is shoved into going speed-dating only to meet a ghost from her past. Shadowflame lives prompt Shadowflame/Fi, based off a prompt meme, here. Prompt: "You are my enemy." Slight canon divergence. Shadowflame shows no mercy, but Fi does. Seung-gi doesn't know how to girls prompt Seung-gi/Tara, based off a prompt meme, here. Prompt: "I was trying to flirt with you okay?" Canon-compliant. Seung-gi attempts to be polite to his travelling companion and abruptly finds himself in over his head. Terhal also doesn't know how to girls prompt Terhal/Tara, based off a prompt meme, here. Prompt: "I like it when you smile." Canon-compliant. Terhal contemplates his romantic interest in a woman still mourning the death of another man, and Tara continues to surprise him. Kallai and Rai Kana succeed in having a civil conversation prompt Rai Kana/Kallai, based off a prompt meme, here. Prompt: "Storm is coming." Canon-compliant. After the death of Kaidas, Raikana flees to find her peace of mind. Kallai follows, and the two talk about siblings. Bumi and Inanna talk about tabloids prompt Bumi/Inanna, based off a prompt meme, here. Prompt: Modern Royalty Modern AU. Bumi and Inanna discuss the contents of gossip rags. Vengeance served cold prompt Shadowflame/Fi, based off a prompt meme, here. Prompt: 1920's con artists 1920's AU. Shadowflame's partner in crime betrays him and lands him in jail, and he wants to know why. Raikana, the worst blogger prompt Raikana & Fu Zen, tangential Raikana/Kallai, based off a prompt meme, here. Prompt: Accidentally read his/her diary Modern AU. Fu Zen accidentally finds Raikana's tumblr blog. Raikana reacts about as well as you might expect. Do what you want cause a Pirate is free prompt Gen/Ensemble, surprise prompt, here. Prompt: Pirate crew Pirate AU. Yasuo is Genre Savvy, Phane keeps lookout, Ayiana talks explosives, and Keidanai is thoroughly exasperated. Raikana and Sulo Wedding Planners prompt Gen, Raikana & Sulo, Fu Zen/Xian, implied Raikana/Kallai, surprise prompt, here. Prompt: Wedding planners, planning Xian/Fu Zen wedding Modern AU. Sulo and Raikana run into a bit of trouble with Fu Zen's unorthodox requests for decor. Fleeing from the Dai Li prompt Gen, Kallai and Sulo, based off a prompt meme,here Prompt: running from the police Dystopian AU. After an incident with the Dai Li, Kallai and Sulo flee into the ruins and encounter The Resistance. BEACH EPISODE!!!! Various, Ensemble, based off a prompt meme, here . Prompt: Sulo, Ayahsk, Raikana, Lifeguard AU. Modern AU. On the hottest day of the summer, the Lotus Blossoms hit the beach and not everything goes as planned. Terhal fails his splashfight roll, Kallai gets sunburned, Inanna and Bumi argue about rocks, and Rai Kana's mind inadvertently ends up in the gutter. Moving in prompt Sulo & Raikana, Raikana & Reelan, Raikana & Myro, peripheral Raikana/Kallai, based off a prompt meme, here . Prompt: Sulo + Raikana, Platonic living together/moving in AU. Modern AU. Longtime friends and queerplatonic partners Raikana and Sulo move in together, In Her Shoes Saetke & Hama & Dihai, Saetke/Dihai, surprise prompt, here . Prompt: Saetke and Hama, unlikely friends. Canon compliant. Saetke and her best friend Hama talk weddings with Myro and Saetke's husband-to-be, Dihai. Raikana babysits prompt Raikana & Keidanai, surprise prompt, here . Prompt: Daycare/kindy AU Modern AU. Raikana gets talked into looking after her two hyperactive nieces for a weekend. Property damage, what property damage? Fi & Keidanai & Yukika, surprise prompt, here . Prompt: Powerpuff Girls AU Modern AU. Yukika raises a very astute question about property damage lawsuits. Waiting at the airport prompt Fi & Piandao, from a prompt meme, here . Prompt: Waiting at the airport after a delayed flight Modern AU but otherwise slightly canon divergent. Fi and Piandao are left in each other's company while the rest of their party goes on a maccas run. LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT THE LOTUS BLOSSOMS Lotus Blossoms ensemble, surprise prompt, here . Prompt: Fatebreaker AU Compliant with canonical events in Fatebreaker. Anomaly Liasion Squad Victor Five, alias "Lotus Blossoms", attempt the extraction of an anomaly only to discover something that shakes the world to its foundations. Living legends and little fish prompt Raikana & Dreg, Raikana & Keidanai, from a prompt meme, here . Prompt: Pseudo adopting the runaway AU Slight canon divergence. While on the road to Omashu, Dreg accidentally crosses paths with an urban legend. Phane, Bar Vigilante Ensemble, from a prompt meme,here . Prompt: 'i'm pretending to be ur bff bc u looked VERY uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on u' AU. (You know, sort of like what happened in the first game >.>) Modern AU: Fi, waiting for her friends at a bar, is spared being hit on by an overly aggressive suitor by an unlikely saviour. Written by Oliver Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting Shengyin & Ayahsk, surpise prompt, here. Prompt: Shengyin + Ayahsk, bar fight. Sheng-yin & Ayahsk meet in a bar. A bar fight ensues. With associated music. An Ode to Sausage Ayahsk & Ailis, Ailis & Yukika, surprise prompt, here . Prompt: Ayahsk, Ailis, and Yukika, Art/Architecture school. Modern AU. Rogue Philosophy teacher Ayahsk interrupts Ailis's art class with a sculpture titled "An Ode to Sausage." Ailis is not impressed. Shengyin visits a sex shop prompt Shengyin, Piandao, surprise prompt, here . Prompt: Shengyin + sex shop Modern AU. 13-year-old orphan Shengyin sneaks into the local sex shop on a dare and runs into the last person he would expect. Xerox Machine Shenanigans prompt Kallai + Ayahsk + Shengyin, surprise prompt, here . Prompt: Photocopier shenanigans, Kallai + Ayahsk + Shengyin Office AU. Intern Shengyin catching one of his employers misusing the company photocopier leads to a cycle of revenge. Revenge, and photocopies of people's butts. The Other Day of Black Sun Lotus Progeny ensemble, surprise prompt, here Prompt: Lotus Progeny Renaissance Faire Korra-era AU. The Lotus Progeny put on a production of The Day of Black Sun, and everything you would expect to go wrong goes wrong. The Year 200: Oliver's version Original cast, surprise prompt, here . Prompt: The year is AG 200, the comet is coming. How is the world's greatest supervillain prepared? Year 200 prompt. Flint makes preperations of the once-a-century advent of Sozin's Comet. Written by Lilly Dreg tries to kiss the girl prompt Onesided Dreg/Yuki, surprise prompt, here . Prompt: Kissing Booth Modern AU? Yukika is working at a kissing booth at a carnival, and Dreg tries to get a kiss from his longtime crush with encouragement from Kei and Fi. Bookstore Holdup prompt Subtextual Inanna/Raikana, based off a prompt meme, here Prompt: Indie Bookstore AU Modern AU. Inanna waits for her brother in the local bookstore, and events go awry. Written by Jerika - Written by Rob It's a Long Long Road to Ba Sing Se Ensemble, Kallai/Rai Kana, onesided Ayahsk/Inanna, Xian/Fu Zen, here . Prompt: Long haul train ride On the train to compete in the pro-bending championship in Ba Sing Se, Kallai gets bored and goes for a walk, running into his teammate Ayahsk before hiding in the back of the train to think. Meanwhile, Rai Kana wanders idly around the carriages before stumbling upon an open door and investigating. Category:Supplementary Fiction